


Not Enough White Picket Fence

by payal



Series: Not enough [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pregnant Jared, overprotective! Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen were happily married... will it stay that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough White Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poohbearaustin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poohbearaustin/gifts).



> This is not beta'ed because this is a surprise Christmas gift for my awesome beta poohbearaustin.
> 
> Babe you deserve a gift on this Christmas.

“Jensen don’t panic, okay?” Jared felt himself twitch and fidget a little while he said this but he tried to keep his voice calm.

“Jay? Jared is that you?” 

“Uh… yeah listen…”

“Where are you calling from, where’s your cell.”

“Don’t panic.” Jared could hear the annoyance in Jensen’s voice so he continued, “I am at the eternal hospital.”

“What! Fuck Jay, tell me you are fine.”

“I am fine, listen I had some nausea and then I kinda you know fainted a bit, but… but I am fine.”

“WHAT! Shit I am coming.”

“No! Jensen listen I only called because I knew the insurance company would have sent you the text and I didn’t want you to worry, I am fine, I can get myself home.”

“Stay there.” Jensen spat and hung up the phone.

Jared was still feeling dizzy and though he seriously didn’t want Jensen to come pick him up but somewhere he was glad Jensen was coming… he relaxed a bit and noticed the cute blond smiling for him.

“He is coming.” He explained and gave a sheepish smile before adding, “My husband.”

“Yeah I could make that out.” The cute blond… ‘Daizy’ her tag read, smiled.

“Yeah he is a bit… you know he tends to be slightly over protective.”

“Yeah… but then isn’t that what will make him an awesome father.”

“Yeah… wait! What?”

“Baby… to the baby.”

Jared was still processing what she was saying, she shook her head like Jared was THE most stupid person ever or as if she was annoyed that Jared was so dumb to not understand simple English language.

“What baby…?”

“Dr. Reid didn’t tell you…”

“He rushed me out of the office because of an emergency phone call and asked me to wait at the reception.” 

“Oh god! Dr. Reid didn’t tell you and oh shit! I should not have said anything. Please don’t tell Dr. Reid.”

“About what?” Jared was really… really confused now and he had goose bumps all over his body his mind was going to that place where he didn’t want it to go.

“I can't…”

“Listen Daizy, can I call you daizy? C’mon you can tell me. I mean it’s okay. Right?... I won't tell.” Jared smiled his most flirtatious smile and dimples were full on display. He might have winked a little bit too.

“Your blood work… it had a high progesterone. You are pregnant.”

No.  
Nononono.

Jared was trying not to hyperventilate and faint again, they were not expecting a baby in their lives right now. Jared was on the pills for god sakes! They did not want a baby. Jensen had made it clear a few years back that he did not want babies. 

This was a disaster. This was not supposed to happen. He was on pills… how could this happen?

Jared was still in his own mind and body and still contemplating what Daizy had said when he heard someone call him out.

“Mr. Ackles?... Mr. Ackles?”

He lifted his eyes and looked directly in Dr. Reid’s.

In a robotic haze he entered the doctor’s office and with an unusual calmness took his seat.

“Mr. Ackles… Jared, we got your test reports back and it seems you are eight weeks pregnant.”

“It’s… it’s for sure?” Jared had to know that it was not confirm, that it was a mistake.

“Yes. Jared you are pregnant but just for the sake of your mind peace we could schedule an ultrasound.”

“Jensen… umm Jensen doesn’t want babies, we were not planning for a baby right now.” Jared chimed in the same robotic haze.

“Yeah, I understand that, Jared I have been your family doctor for quite some time now and I know that a baby is the last thing on your or Jensen’s mind right now but the reports are here.”

“But how could this happen? I was on pills and what if… what if Jensen comes to know… oh fuck!”

“Jared, you need to calm down okay. Listen you are 31 your body is at its peak fertility right now and pills are only 99.7% effective anyways.”

“But doctor… I don’t get it. What if Jensen… you know… what if he leaves me.”

“Jared, he is not leaving you. I know he doesn’t want kids but it’s not about him right now… right now it’s about you and the baby. And listen if you don’t want me to tell Jensen about the baby I won't, you can tell him at your…”

“Jared! Jay!” a very haggard looking Jensen entered the doctor’s office without knocking and engulfed Jared in a full bodied bear hug.

Jared managed a little eye request with the doctor to not tell Jensen about the report and lost himself in the familiar and soothing cologne of Jensen’s.

“You are okay… right!”

Before Jared could answer his lips were crushed upon by Jensen’s and he lost his answers somewhere right there. He let Jared go after a few seconds and guided himself and Jared to the seats in front of the doctor.

“What happened doctor, I have been telling him to go and see you for some time now, he has been having headaches and nausea and vertigo. Is he okay?”

“He is fine, low blood pressure.”

“Oh alright… okay will you be prescribing some medicines.”

“Yeah I’ll prescribe some vitamins and a new diet chart.”

Jared knew the vitamins were the prenatal vitamins and he was glad the doctor didn’t say much in front of Jensen.

They talked for some time while Jared sat in his chair eyeing his nonexistent tummy but not having enough courage to touch it. 

 

\---

 

The car ride home gave Jared some time to think. He was reluctant to touch his tummy in front of Jensen, he didn’t want him to doubt anything but he could clearly imagine how the conversation would go if Jensen came to know about the baby right now.

Jared was born and brought up in a typical middle class family with a big yellow house in suburbs, a white picket fence, siblings, homemade cookies and hand down pajamas and shoes whereas Jensen belonged to a reputed business class family with a workaholic father and a mother who was more interested in her social life than her family’s life. They met through some common friends and Jensen proposed to him after three months of dating, they have been happily married for three years now. Jensen’s way of living was completely different than Jared’s and may be that was what fascinated and attracted Jared to him.

Jensen loved yachts and cars, he was not into kids or romance. Jensen’s moments with his family were confined to the Sunday lunches that they had two times a month where Jensen’s mother was busy picking on Jared and Jensen’s father was reluctant to keep his economic times down. For their first anniversary he gifted Jared one of the most luxurious penthouse apartment in the heart of the city, it was not the yellow house with white picket fence but Jared loved the high ceilings and the wall length glasses and the Italian marble in the bathrooms. Jared was completely in awe of Jensen’s charm and love. Married to him Jared never really thought about kids and now this incident has shocked him.

He felt a warm hand with a cold golden band slip into his and a warm voice cradling him out of his thoughts.

“You okay babe?”

“Um yeah. Yeah I am… yeah.”

“We should take something to eat. I could drive through that sushi place that you like.”

Jared was actually hungry but he was not sure whether sushi was allowed in pregnancy or not. What if it harmed the baby? For the first time Jared realized that he was scared not at the aspect of having the baby but he was scared for the baby. A strong sense of protectiveness snaked in his heart and he shook his head vigourously.

“What… what happened?”

“Can we get something vegetarian… salad may be.”

“Sure babe whatever you want.” Jensen squeezed his arm lightly and flashed his beautiful smile. It amazed Jared just how many butterflies still danced in his stomach on merely looking at Jensen. 

 

\---

 

Jared placed his hand on his tummy for the first time when Jensen had tucked him inside the blanket. His whole body danced with excitement and may be fear but gradually he settled down and closed his eyes imagining a baby with Jensen’s intelligent green eyes, easy smile and freckles. A smile floated on Jared’s face and may be just maybe Jared was in love with the little fetus inside of him.

The bed dipped when Jensen lied down beside him and spooned him. Jared took Jensen’s hand and placed it on his tummy too. He wanted the baby to feel his other dad too even if he didn’t know about the baby. Something made Jared feet that Jensen would love the baby no matter what.

 

\---

 

Jared woke up warm and rested to Jensen humming. He lifted his eyes to catch Jensen standing in front of the mirror getting ready, he picked his mobile from the night stand and looked at the time, and it was not even eight yet.

“Where are you going?”

“Hey, you are up! I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“You didn’t, but where are you going?”

“So my husband ended up in the hospital last evening and I had to go and get him, I had to reschedule a meeting.” Jensen chimed in an easy fashion but something in that tone and the fact that Jared was already paranoid about the baby situation made Jared shoot up.

“I didn’t ask you to come and get me!”

“I know but babe…”

“No, I told you I could get myself home. You can't put this on me.”

“I am not putting anything on you babe… I am just…”

“You came because you wanted to!”

“Jared...”

“I am not perfect I know that, but you can't put this on me. If you don’t want to do anything then I’ll not force it on you.” Jared knew his anger was unreasonable and misplaced but he could not control it. 

“Jared, if you don’t want me to go for this meeting…”

“Why would I not want you to go this meeting… you can go wherever you want to go.”

“Jay, what is happening? I don’t get it. Did I do something wrong.”

“Wrong and you? Is that even a possibility. You are perfect…” Jared spat coldly, he didn’t know why he was taking all his stress out on Jensen but what he knew was that he was stressed and it was all coming out on his   
husband.

“Jay! Will you please tell me what I did wrong.”

“Nothing! Just go to your damn meeting.”

“You know I am not going to that meeting now. Why are you angry! You know how I get when it comes to your well being, you knew everything about my nature when we married.”

“Yeah I know you and I know everything that you said before marriage. I know how you were so perfect that you told me you were not the white picket fence, domestic kind of man and did I still want to marry you.”

“Jared! Wait… what? Where is this coming from?”

“But what if I want that? What if I want that white picket fence now.”

“I… I don’t get it.”

“That’s the problem Jensen, you never get it.”

“Jared this is not fair.”

“You know what’s not fair Jen! I’ll tell you what’s not fair. Me wanting a white picket fence and you asking me drop that dream. That’s not fair… that is what is not fair!”

“Jay! Please, I don’t know…”

“I didn’t know I wanted it Jen!”

“WHAT?”

“The white picket fence…”

“What…?”

“Yes, Jen I didn’t know I wanted it… but it’s here now and I want it. Please don’t ask me to get rid of it.” There were tears in Jared’s eyes now… he was pleading Jensen to understand him with his eyes.

“I am not asking you to get rid of anything! What are you talking about?”

“Oh god Jensen you don’t get it…”

“Ofcourse I don’t get it… what is happening.”

“Jensen, everything has changed,” Jared sniffed and saw Jensen with misty eyes and then suddenly he came to a conclusion, “the only solution now is that… I leave.”

“Leave… what the fuck Jared. What are talking about! What solution?”

Jared got up from the bed and started towards the walk-in closet and started haphazardly packing his bag.

“Oh no… no no no… no.”

“I have to leave Jen.”

“What is happening? Fuck Jay talk to me.”

“I can't.” Jared pleaded.

“Listen I apologise… okay for whatever I have done. Please just please don’t… stop packing… please.”

“We want different things!”

“But…”

Jared stepped towards the main gate with Jensen in tow and a shoulder bag swinging in his hand, he turned towards Jensen, for the last time… and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, “I love you… I really love you Jensen, but I am not getting rid of the white picket fence, not even for you.”

He left a half dressed and a completely haggard Jensen on the door.

 

\---

 

Jared got to the garage and didn’t slow down till he was in his car seat, he sat down and cried to his heart’s content. He just left the love of his life and his baby’s father but that was the only thing that he could do… isn’t it?

When he was done with the tears and the snot and kicking his legs he did what any sane thirty one years old pregnant man with a bag full of twelve tshirts but no pants who had no place else to go would do… he called his mom.

 

\---

 

When Jared rang the door bell, his mom appeared in record time because after the phone call that he made from the car his mom had got a rough idea of what exactly was happening.  
She hugged him and directed him inside but she didn’t ask anything nor did she ask Jared for any explanation… and Jared felt quite relieved.

“I cleaned out and aired your room, do you want something to eat?”

“No mom, thanks. Is it okay if I just take a nap I’m really tired.”

Jared left without hearing his mom’s answer. He rushed to his room and laid on the bed. this was the same bed where he lost his virginity to Jensen, the mere idea made him flush deep red. He touched the baby and tears started rolling down his eyes.

“Hi, baby. I am your daddy… your other daddy does not want you but that’s okay, I’ll take care of everything, will you just please remember that we love him. We love him a lot… okay. I’ll bring you to this world and everything’s going to be absolutely fine. I promise.”

 

\---

 

Jared woke up to find that the sky has turned a little grey and that he has been sleeping for six hours… he didn’t even realize it but talking to his little one must have exhausted him. He opened his eyes to find Jensen sitting sleeping on the yellow couch in his room. He instantly woke up. His mother must have told Jensen, like every other person she too can not resist the charm that her son in law is.

Jensen opened his eyes and was startled on seeing Jared staring at him… Jared blushed and averted his eyes.

“I called my real estate agent.” Jensen got up from the yellow couch and walked towards the bed.

“What?”

“I called my real estate agent, he is finding us a house with a white picket fence. He has promised me we’ll have one before Sunday.”

“Jensen… please.”

“Please come home jay. I hate it there, it is so silent without you.”

“Jensen, you should not be here.”

“Your mother let me and anyways I am getting it for you, a house with a white picket fence…” 

“It is not about the house Jen.”

“Then please tell me what it’s about.”

“Jensen, I…”

“Please don’t say you can't. Did you know our bedroom walls are green?”

“You noticed our bedroom walls for the first time today… we have been living in that house for two years now.”

“I had better things to see in the bedroom than the walls until you left today. I was just standing there and I was so lost…”

“Jensen… things have changed.”

“What things babe? Did something happen at the doctor… is it because I was adamant about picking you up? If you want from now on I’ll… I’ll try to give you some space.”

“I don’t want space.” Jared mumbled. 

“Then what do you want?”

“I am pregnant.”

The world came to a standstill when these words left Jared’s mouth. Jensen’s mouth gaped and shut down and Jared didn’t have the strength to make eye contact with his husband.

After a while it seemed that Jensen had got his senses back, he sat down beside Jared and Jared found some courage to look up at him.

“I… I thought you were using protection.”

“I was.”

“Then how did it…”

“I don’t know.”

“Shit! Oh god this is… fuck! I was but… we were!”

“I know you don’t want this baby, but Jensen please… please don’t ask me to get rid of the baby.”

“What?”

“Please.”

“Jared why would I ask you to get ready of the baby…”

“So… so you are leaving me?”

“What! Why would I leave you… wait is that why you left today in the morning. You thought I was going to leave you and that’s why you left.”

“I thought… i…”

“I want you Jay!” 

“But I come with a baby now. I want you to want the baby too.”

“I’ll eventually start wanting it.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Jay… I never thought of kids and now you are pregnant and obviously I am not leaving you. It’s my baby for Christ’s sake and you have been bonding with it for months now, give me sometime I’ll bond with it too.”

“Last night… I came to know about her last night.”

Jared got up and landed himself in Jensen’s lap… Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and rocked him slowly listening to him… 

“Her? You know the gender.” Jensen whispered in husband’s ear.

“I want a girl, so I am having a girl.”

“It doesn’t work that way and anyways it’s a boy.”

“It s a girl… if I want a girl then I’ll have a girl.”

“It’s a boy and he is going to be awesome.”

“Stop calling my girl a boy you are confusing her.”

“Stop calling my boy a her, I don’t want him to get a wrong idea, he is going to be all macho and alpha I hate girly boys”

“You love girly boys…”

“Yeah actually I do… you are right, but my son is going to be anything but girly and we are going to call him hulk.”

“We are not calling my girl ‘hulk’ that would be tragic.”

“I’ll tell you what’s tragic… when you are pushing our baby out and then you see it’s a boy that would be tragic”

“Your face is what’s tragic.”

“Your comebacks are lame.”

“May be that’s why I married you…”

“You married me for my comeback’s.”

“And your awesome sperm.”

Jared flashed his dimples and lost himself some more in Jensen… 

“Call your real estate agent and ask him to get us a back yard too.”

“Yes babe whatever you want…”

Jensen rubbed his lips along Jared’s and Jared melted some more in his husband’s strong chest.

“Ours is going to be the whitest picket fence out there.” Jensen chimed in between the kisses.

“I’m glad we are having her.”

“Him.”

“Her.”

“Him.”

“Her.”

“Him.”

“Do you want me to come home with you?”

“Alright! Alright! It’s a her.”

 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it.  
> Let me know if you don't.


End file.
